


Scenes from Some Contracts

by shotboxer



Series: Taken in Hand AU [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Dubious Consent, Legally mandated consent, Spanking, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotboxer/pseuds/shotboxer
Summary: Moments in the life of Nick Cutter and his disciplinary wards.





	1. Being Missed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval, its characters or anything else associated with it. I am making no money from this.
> 
> Please Note: In real life I only advocate spanking practiced between consenting adults. In fiction I read and write any and all spanking. This is a work of fiction and it contains spanking. Don't like, don't read.
> 
> Any mistakes in British English, the portrayal of the British educational system, British culture or other inconsistencies are entirely my own. This fic was written to entertain, not to be an accurate reflection of ‘the real world’. There may be inaccuracies ahead. You have been warned.

Stephen buried his head in the pillow and squeezed Ralph tighter.  He was never leaving this bed again.  Nick could just bring him his meals here and they could sneak out in the small hours and drive home.  The door opened and footsteps approached the bedroom.  Stephen tensed.  The gait was off.  “Thought I ought to check on you,” Bert said softly from the doorway.  “Nick’s back in the house, he doesn’t know I’m out here.”  Stephen wondered if there was a way for a bed to turn into quicksand and suck him under.  The bed dipped.  “If I know my son, you’ve got a very sore bottom right now.” 

Stephen burrowed farther into the pillow.  Bert didn’t move.  Stephen turned his head just enough to see the edge of Bert’s leg and hip where Nick’s dad was sat on the side of the bed.  Bert cleared his throat and raised his arm.  Stephen shifted so he could watch.  Bert withdrew a folded piece of paper from inside his waistcoat.  He opened it to reveal a yellowed old newspaper which he placed on the bed between them facing Stephen.  It was the local county paper from sometime in the 1930s.  The headline read in large letters **Local Handheld Gone Missing Punished While Town Elders Look On**.  Underneath it was a black and white photo that took up the rest of the front page, showing a semi-circle of stern men and women, some with their arms crossed, all eyes on a young man bent over a blanket-covered trestle with his pants and trousers around his ankles, bottom a distinctly darker color than the rest of his exposed skin.  Another man stood behind him in the act of bringing a large carpet slipper down onto the bent man’s backside, ferocious frown on his face.  The handheld’s face was turned up to the camera, captured in a contorted, open-mouthed protest, eyes wide and glassy with tears. 

Bert tapped the picture, “That’s my old Dad there on the left.  The whole town was out all night and into the morning looking for that lad.  I remember being roused when the local constabulary came knocking on the door to organize the search and then Ma shooed us back to bed because she said we’d just be in the way.  They found him as I was heading out to school the next morning.  Dad attended the spanking in the guild hall the next day.  Came home saying it’d been hard but nothing more than he’d deserved.”

“So I’m lucky you aren’t dragging me over to the town square for the same?”

“This town hasn’t changed that much since I was a boy.  We still look after our own.  We still turn out in force when one of our lads has gone missing.  There were folks as far away as the edge of the national park organizing to go out and look for you last night, Stephen.”

“You hardly know me.”

“Doesn’t matter.  You’re our Nick’s so your ours.  That’s all anyone around here needs to know.”

“And that I’ve been spanked for putting you all through that.”

“It wouldn’t hurt.”  Stephen snorted.  “I thought you deserved to know that you’d been missed.”

“What’d he get?  The handheld?”  Bert tapped the article.  Stephen pushed up on his elbows so he could read. 

_The young Tom Cunningham had been missing for fourteen hours, or eight hundred and forty minutes before he was found.  This number, while appropriate, was deemed too high by the assembled elders, especially as the spanking was to be administered on top of the spanking Cunningham had already received from his disciplinary guardian, local man Jack Tavish, the day before.  A decision was taken to cut the count by three quarters for a total of one hundred and ten hard spanks.  Cunningham apologized to those assembled individually and received due scolding from each.  He was then bent over the spanking trestle and his bottom bared in full view of the assembled pillars of the community.  Mr. Tavish wasted no time in applying the slipper to his wayward charge’s exposed seat with admirable strength.  The well-deserved spanks were delivered in silence at a measured pace of about three seconds apart.  The only sounds within the hall for eight minutes were the howls of Cunningham as he received his just desserts.  When the spanking was concluded, Cunningham was left bare and bent over the trestle to compose himself.  Once he was in a state to stand and face his elders and betters, Cunningham’s clothing was replaced and he was helped to his feet by his watchover Tavish.  Tavish accompanied Cunningham with a hand on his shoulder while the handheld shook the hands of the assembled elders and thanked them for their care and attention to his wellbeing.  The disciplinary proceedings were concluded with promises made by all to Tom Cunningham that he would be stood a pint down the pub as soon as he could sit to drink it._

_ Note from the Editor _ _:_

_While Tom Cunningham caused our community no small amount of worry and work this past Wednesday, the editors of this paper believe that anyone who knows his watchover, Jack Tavish, was present at the spanking in the guild hall last night, or has read this article, will plainly see that Tom has paid a stiff price for his actions.  It is our sincere opinion that Tom ought to now enjoy the full and unequivocal forgiveness of our community and that there ought to be no alteration in the affection and support we show him.  We, the editors of this venerable paper, exhort the community to follow our example and embrace Tom Cunningham back into the fold with open arms._

 

Stephen dropped the paper back onto the bed and turned on his side to face Bert, curling around Ralph who remained snugged to his chest.  “I didn’t keep count, but I’m willing to bet that Nick gave me at least that many with the slipper.”  He sighed.  A part of his brain was confused that he wasn’t blushing under Bert’s gaze.  “Will they expect to hear about my punishment?”

Bert reached down and squeezed Stephen’s arm.  “Naw, we’re all just glad you’re safe.  Everyone knows you’ll’ve been given something and everyone around here knows Nick isn’t the type to go easy, especially with the way he was before we found you.  If anyone does overstep, you let us know and we’ll run interference for  you.  Alright?”

“Sure,” Stephen muttered into Ralph’s side.

“I mean it, Stephen.  Let us help.”  Bert settled himself more fully onto the bed.  Stephen pushed the article away from him in Bert’s direction and his watch-father took it and folded it back up and returned it to his waistcoat.  “Nick hasn’t said but I’m guessing you’re not done?”

Stephen shook his head.  “Another before bed and tomorrow.”  Bert raised his eyebrows.  “I risked my life.  That’s at least two in Nick’s book.”  Bert nodded and Stephen suppressed a sigh.  No sympathy on that score coming his way then.  Not that Stephen had thought Bert’d undermine his son’s authority by questioning Nick’s choice of punishment.  “And I’m not allowed out of his sight for the week.”  Nick was letting him off easy in the chores, lines and corner time departments, at least.

“Seems sensible.  We’d have trouble letting you out of sight regardless.” 

Stephen swallowed, “Did you want to watch, tonight?”  He glanced up at Bert, “I know I worried you.”

Bert’s face straightened out of the relaxed, fond creases it had settled into.  He held Stephen’s gaze steadily as he tilted his head slightly in contemplation and then slowly shook it.  “It’d be . . . difficult for us, to see that and not . . .  pull Nick off you, I suppose.”

Stephen blinked.  The Cutters and their extended family were so whole-hearted in their support of Nick’s role in his life and accepting of Stephen himself as a handheld that it’d never occurred to him that they might have an issue with parts of how Nick and his life worked as a Match.  “But you still think I deserve it?”

“Oh, aye.  There’s a reason none of us have ever thought of applying to be a watchover, is all.”  Bert’s face softened again and he stroked Stephen’s hair off his forehead as he added, “And we’ll still see you sent to bed with a sore bottom and song when you need it, lad.”  He patted Stephen’s cheek as he sat back. 

Stephen huffed at the warm tension between word and tone.  “Thanks.”  He dropped his eyes to the duvet.  “And I’m sorry.”

“I was wondering when you were going to get around to that.” 

Stephen shrugged self-consciously.  “I am.  Sorry I worried you.  That I scared you.”

“I know.  You’re alright.  So long as you never do it again.”

Stephen hunched.  His watch-father was so nice most of the time, it was easy to forget he had been the father of three strong-willed children.  His tone of voice was reminding Stephen of that fact very nicely just now.  He didn’t think it’d paid to disobey Bert Cutter as a child.  Or Jenny either.  “I’m not planning to.”

“Don’t plan.  Don’t do it.”

“Yes, Bert.”  Stephen shifted.  He tossed back the covers and hissed his way out of bed.  Bert moved back to give him room.  Stephen set Ralph down, ran his hands over his face and cut his eyes sideways to his watch-father.  He cleared his throat.  Bert nodded at him.  “Are the kids around?”  They’d been on their way to school when Stephen had returned to the fold, throwing themselves at him to give enthusiastic “have a great day” hugs on their way out the door.

“There’s a extended day for a class trip for Sev and Dougal and the other three are staying in the afterschool program so they’ll all be back together later on.  Just us old folks at the moment.”  Bert looked Stephen up and down.  “You can come back with me or not, you know that.”

Stephen smiled and stooped to put back on his jeans and shoes.  He rose and pulled Bert into a hug.  “Thanks for looking for me.”  Bert patted him on the back hard.  “I’m okay.”  Bert nodded against his shoulder.  Stephen let go when Bert did and collected Ralph from the bed.  He wiped at his eyes as movement brought his blazing bum back to life and preceded the elder Cutter out the door.  He had some other people to show he was alive and in one sore-bottomed piece.  And some apologies to make and hugs to give.         


	2. Explaining Things

Dougal threw himself at Nick, punching at his legs as he screamed, “No, you can’t hurt Stephen!  I won’t let you!  Stephen is nice, you shouldn’t spank him!”

Nick stared down at his nephew, mouth hanging open.  Stephen crouched down and did his best to distract the boy.  “Dougal, Dougal, hey Dougs?  Look at me. I’m okay.  See?  I’m not hurt.  Uncle Nick wouldn’t hurt me.  I promise.”

“B-but, Unca Nick’s your watchover and that means he’s gotta spank you and spankings _hurt_! It’s mean to hurt people, an’ you’re nice, Unca Stephen.  Nobody ought to be mean to you.”  Dougal glared balefully at Nick through his tears.

Stephen took a deep breath.  He really hoped he was going to get this right. “Dougal, can you look at me?  I’m fine, see?  I’m going to tell you something very important, so I want you to listen the best you can, okay?  You’re right, Uncle Nick does spank me.  Listen.  You know that I did some very naughty things before I became Uncle Nick’s handheld?”

“Uh hunh.  It’s why you’re a handheld.  Because you did things you shouldn’t’ve.  But you’re not bad, you’re nice, Uncle Stephen.  You shouldn’t hafta get spankings.”

“But I do have to be spanked, Dougs.  Do you know why?”

“’Cause the law says so.”

“Yes, but that’s not the real reason.  Do you want to know the real reason?”  Dougal nodded.  “The real reason Uncle Nick spanks me is because I signed a contract that said he ought to.  I signed that contract because I feel really, really bad about the naughty things I did.  It hurts when Uncle Nick spanks me.  I don’t like it at all.  But my heart hurts a lot more when I think about what I did.  When Uncle Nick spanks me, even though it hurts my bottom, it makes my heart not hurt so much.  Uncle Nick would never spank me if he thought he was really hurting me.  He only does it because he knows it helps me not feel bad on the inside.”

“But even if you were really, _really_ naughty, Uncle Nick hasta spank you for a long time.  He should just spank you the once and that’s enough.”

“It isn’t enough for me, Dougal.  I know it’s hard to understand, but you have to trust me.  Uncle Nick doesn’t like spanking me and I don’t like it either, but it does help me.  And when our contract is over, even though that will be a long time from now, I promise you I won’t feel bad anymore, and I won’t hurt myself or anyone else by being naughty ever again.  I chose to be Uncle Nick’s handheld.  It’s hard for Uncle Nick to do his job as my watchover.  He doesn’t like hurting me any more than you do.”

Dougal considered this. “It that true, Uncle Nick?  You don’t like spanking Uncle Stephen?”

Nick crouched down beside them and looked Dougal in the eye.  “I can promise you, Dougal, with all my heart, that I don’t like spanking Stephen even a little tiny bit.  I really, really dislike it.  If I didn’t think it helped him, I wouldn’t do it ever, ever again.”

“You promise?”

“Cross my heart.”

“It really helps you?”

“I promise it does.  Cross my heart.”

“Oh.  I’m sorry I hit you, Uncle Nick.”

“Apology accepted, lad.  Your heart was in the right place, wanting to help your Uncle Stephen.”

“But I hurt you.” 

“Yes, you did.  I think you feel pretty bad about that now, am I right?” Dougal nodded.  “Do you think that having consequences might make you feel better?”

“I don’t want consequences.”

“Do you believe me when I say I forgive you?”  Dougal nodded.

“I still feel bad.  I’m _sorry_ , Uncle Nick!”

“I know.  Can you trust me, laddie?” 

“Unh hunh.”

“I promise you’ll feel better after consequences.”

“Okay.”

“What do you think the consequences should be for hitting me?”

Dougal scrunched up his face.  “No pudding?”

“No pudding sounds very fair to me.  What do you think Stephen?”

“No pudding is a good consequence.”

“So no pudding for you tonight, Dougal.  But plenty of hugs.  Can I get a hug now?”  Dougal threw himself at Nick and wrapped his arms around his neck in a strangle hold.  “That is a great hug, laddie.  Hhhmm, I don’t think I’m going to let you out of this hug, it’s so wonderful.  What can I do with my nephew in my arms?   What do you think, Stephen?”

“I think you could read us a story, if I turned the pages for you.”

“Yes!  A story, Uncle Nick!”

Stephen cocked his head.  “Hunh.  I thought I heard something.  Was that a request?”

“ _Please_ can you read us a story, Uncle Nick?”

“It would be my pleasure.  Stephen can pick out a book for us.”

“The vampire bunny book!  _Please_ Uncle Stephen.”

“Vampire bunny it is.  What’s this book look like, Dougs?  You’re going to have to help me ‘cause I’ve never seen it before.”

Taggart spoke up from the doorway.  “It’s called Bunnicula.  Third shelf down in the bookcase in the boys’ room.”

“Hi, Daddy.  I’m not supposed to have pudding tonight, because I was mean to Uncle Nick.”

“Yes, I heard.  I’m very proud of you for deciding on consequences.  That must’ve been difficult.”

“It was difficult, Daddy.  I like pudding.”

“My brave, good boy.  Do you mind if I listen to the story with you and Uncle Nick and Uncle Stephen?  I really like the cat.”

“ Can Dair and Fee listen too?  An’ can you please show Uncle Nick how to do the voices?”

“I’d be happy to.” 

Stephen thoroughly enjoyed the ‘what have a gotten myself into’ look on Nick’s face.  “I’d like to hear Uncle Nick do the voices too!”  He grinned in the face of Nick’s glare.

 

As it turned out, Nick was quite good at doing the voices.  Once he stopped trying to do an American accent to be authentic and just pretended all the characters were Scottish émigrés.  Although he felt the need to point out the absurdity of Scottish émigré pets.  To which Dougal had the sensible reply that “They talk that way because their family talks that way, Uncle Nick.”

“Uncle Stephen doesn’t talk like us,” Dair pointed out to his brother.

“Yeah, but Uncle Stephen had ‘nother family before he got us so he learned to talk from them.  Otherwise he’d have a proper accent.”

Fee patted Stephen’s arm, “Don’t worry, Uncle Stephen, we still like you even if you talk like a soft Southern numpty.”

Stephen had to look away so he didn’t break into laughter as Teddy reminded his daughter that “Fiona, we don’t call people names.  You need to apologize to Stephen.”

He met Nick’s eyes over the kids’ heads and smiled then composed his face into what he hoped was an appropriately serious look as Fee gabbled the prompted “’Orry Unca St’phen” in his general direction. 

“Thank you for apologizing, Fee.  It’s alright now.” 

His youngest held-niece had already turned back to the book and made a grab for the next page, even though they hadn’t finished the current one.  As her closest brother put an elbow in Nick’s stomach so he could push her hand out of the way, Dougal scooted sideways and wriggled farther into Stephen’s lap.  “Uncle Stephen?  Are there handheld pets?”

“No.” 

Dougal frowned.  “Are you sure?  ‘Cause Ms. Banarjee’s cat is always knocking stuff over and gettin’ into the bins an’ . . .”

Stephen closed his eyes.  “I’m positive.  Contracts are only for humans.”

“Stop messing up the book!  Uncle Nick needs to read it!”  Stephen reached over and interposed an arm between Fiona and Alasdair.

“Uncle Nick needs everyone to settle down and be quiet so he can continue with the story,” Nick broke in.

The kids settled back down and Stephen moved his arm out of the way.  Hopefully that would be the end of the handheld questions for a while.  Stephen wasn’t overly optimistic though.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: I do not advocate explaining spanking this way to kids. Or at all. Hopefully the explanation works within the parameters of the fictional universe I've set up though.


	3. That Time of Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen forgot all about it until he opened the letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Letters Challenge on the Spanking World community on livejournal.

TO: Stephen J. Hart

FROM: Reaffirmation Office

Contract Supervision Division

Adult Disciplinary Contract Administration

Greater London Branch

 

RE: Upcoming Reaffirmation of Sentence

 

Mr. Hart:

 

This letter is to inform you of your upcoming reaffirmation of sentence, which will take place on 1 September at 8:00 AM at our offices.  Your appointment may not be changed except in case of a medical or family emergency.  Failure to appear for your appointment will result in an immediate contract infraction report and may result in a review of disciplinary status.  Please be sure to arrive at least fifteen minutes early and bring with you a photo ID. 

Our records indicate that this will be your first reaffirmation of sentence.  As a new client, we have provided you with an outline of what you can expect during your appointment.  We ask that you review it and contact us with any questions about expectations and procedures a minimum of three days before your appointment, to allow time for any issues to be resolved. 

Please note that while you are not obligated to bring your disciplinary guardian with you to the appointment, it is recommended that you do so.

The Reaffirmation procedure is as follows:

When you arrive, you will be asked to show a photo ID and fill in paperwork testifying to your current physical condition.  You will be issued a locker into which you will place your shoes and personal effects, including your watch, belt and any jewelry, for the duration of your appointment. 

Please note that you may not bring a soother or any other comfort objects with you, unless you have previously obtained permission to do so through your Contract Supervision Division care officer.  Any other accommodations you may require must also be arranged through your care officer and will be noted in your file for future appointments. 

If you arrive in a physical condition that precludes you receiving your reaffirmation spanking, you will be asked to submit to an examination by a medical professional to confirm your inability to proceed before you will be allowed to reschedule your appointment.  You should be aware that a recent spanking does not constitute a physical impediment to your receiving your reaffirmation spanking.

Once you have placed your belongings in the locker provided, you will be assigned a corner in which to wait for your reaffirmation counselor to collect you for your appointment.

Your reaffirmation counselor will be randomly assigned.  Your counselor is empowered to use any restraints, discipline furniture or alternative positioning they feel necessary to safely and thoroughly carry out your spanking.  Your cooperation with any such measures is compulsory and failure to cooperate will result in immediate termination of the appointment and your transfer into the custody of Security pending an infraction report and the determination of appropriate penalties. 

Once you have been collected for your appointment, you will be taken by your reaffirmation counselor to a session room.  The session room door should be fully closed and latched and the white noise generators should be turned on.  If either of these things does not happen, you have the right and obligation to call attention to it and to exit the session room and alert any nearby personnel if necessary. 

Once the door is latched and the white noise generators are on, your reaffirmation appointment will officially begin.  You may not leave the session room without your counselor accompanying you once the appointment has begun other than in case of emergency or a legal dispute.  If you do decide to exit the session room, you are advised that you should remain calm and respectful and that appearing otherwise can result in personnel assuming that you are engaging in belligerence, defiance or a refusal of reaffirmation.

At the start of your session, your counselor will review with you the criminal actions that are the reason for your disciplinary contract and will likely ask you to recount them in your own words.  You will be asked to re-acknowledge that your actions were wrong and to explain why.  The counselor will go over the terms of your contract with you and relate them to your actions. 

At this time you will have the opportunity to discuss with your counselor in strict confidence any thoughts you have about your actions, contract and experiences as a disciplinary ward to date.  It is the counselor’s job to ensure that you are confident and comfortable in your choice to accept a contract and to prepare you to accept the reaffirmation spanking as a confirmation of your decision to take responsibility for your actions and atone for them. 

Your appointment is scheduled to last two hours but your counselor may extend it if they believe you would benefit from more time to discuss matters.  They may also choose to postpone your spanking to a later appointment if they feel that your discussion requires more time than is currently available.  In response to your discussion, your reaffirmation counselor may recommend that you see other medical, psychological or health and contract services professionals and can assist in setting up appointments for you.  Any appointments made with other professionals will be shared with your personal physician unless you request otherwise and are subject to the same confidentiality laws and standards as the rest of your personal medical information. 

When both you and your assigned counselor agree that your discussion is finished, the counselor will proceed to the required spanking.  They will spank you long and hard with any implements they see fit.  It is their job to make absolutely sure that you leave with no doubt that you have been severely disciplined.  It is typical for disciplinary wards to find themselves unable to sit for at least several hours after their appointment.  At the conclusion of your spanking, you will be given a minimum of a half an hour to compose yourself and discuss anything you feel you need to with your counselor. 

When you are ready for your appointment to be over, both you and your counselor will jointly complete and sign the confirmation of spanking form.  You may then collect your things from your locker and check out at the front desk. 

You will be given an anonymous feedback form when you check out, which you may return by mail using the envelope provided.  The form cannot be traced back to you.  The Reaffirmation Office strives to provide the best, most effective and compassionate service to our clients and values any comments you wish to share with us. 

We look forward to seeing you at your appointment and hope that your first experience with us will be a beneficial and appropriately positive one.

 

The Staff of the Central London Reaffirmation Office 

 


End file.
